


Untitled Eurovision texting/group chat fic

by Hetalia1912



Series: Group Chat chaos [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, maNga (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, But the written parts are fluff and angst, Epic Sax guy is here, Established Relationship, Eurovision Song Contest 2010, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Group chat, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda, Later chapters will take place during Eurovision, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Partial Crack and humor, Polyamory, Pre-Eurovision, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Social Media, Switches between a texting fic and written fic, Texting, The texting/group chat parts are prue crack and fluff, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress, and he is epic, maNga Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Ferman and Yağmur can't handle being separated from each other(well Yağmur anyway)So the guys create a group chat with the other competitors to help them outAnd let's just say it becomes a lot more than a coping mechanism(Switches between written and texting/group chat)(Takes place from sometime before Ferman's hospitalization in the beginning of May to the dayafter the final(hopefully))





	Untitled Eurovision texting/group chat fic

**_maNga group chat_ **

**Ferman:** ARE YOU GAYS AWAKE

**Cem:** I'm bi 

**Ferman:** whatever

**Cem:** this is biphobia 

**Ferman:** oh quit being dramatic 

**Efe** :Hello yes I am awake

**Cem:** EFE FERMAN IS BEING BIPHOBIC 

**Ferman:** NO I'M NOT

 


End file.
